Juliet 4: Photo de famille
by Vive les Unas
Summary: Le tome 4 des aventures de la famille BeckettMcKay ! Au programme: préparatifs de mariage, révélations, déboires familiaux et consolement d'amis en situation amoureuse critique... PREMIERE PARTIE ONLINE !


Auteur : Vive les Unas

Blog: http/http/vivelesunas. : Un peu de tout, slash McBeck (passages NC17, et cette fois c'est pas du chiqué, je m'y suis mise à fond, âmes sensibles s'abstenir), un peu de ship, beaucoup de friendship, tendresse, quelques passages tristes, durs, émouvants, chamallow (navrée, j'arrive plus à m'arrêter) humour, un peu d'action, et d'autres trucs quasi impossibles à définir, suite.

Saison : J'ai vu la deuxième, mais j'en fais totalement abstraction étant donné que j'ai commencé cette série hors saison 2, donc je continue.

Résumé : L'intrigue se passe 11 ans après la fin de Papa(s), donc c'est aussi la suite des tomes 1, 2 et 3 de Juliet.

Pour la plus grande joie de leur fille, Rodney et Carson vont –enfin !- se marier. Et organiser un mariage, ce n'est pas un secret, c'est loin de ressembler à des vacances au Club Med !

Mais d'autres évènements s'engagent parallèlement, la vie quotidienne devenant de plus en plus difficile à gérer !

Disclaimer : Les personnages que je n'ai pas inventés ne m'appartiennent pas, je fais ça gratos, ne pas publier sans mon autorisation merci !

On est obligés de mettre ce genre de conneries à chaque fois ? Quel est le con qui pense que les auteurs de fics ont des actions dans la MGM ? Quel est le rêveur passionné qui pense que les personnages existent vraiment ? Je l'aime celui là

Notes de l'auteur : Je vous conseille encore une fois très fortement de lire « Papa(s) », « JulietLes Rois Des Couches », « JulietRacines Terriennes » et « JulietAnd Never Let Him Go » avant d'attaquer cette fic étant donné que c'est une suite !

On voit Juliet grandir trop vite…Snif !

Cette fic est un bordel monstre, j'y aborde plein de sujets en même temps, navrée et en même temps pas navrée parce que ça permet de s'ouvrir l'esprit

Je vous le dit tout de suite, pour ceux qui élèvent le mariage sur un piédestal : cette institution va morfler ! En fait je trouve que c'est une montagne incommensurable de travail pour pas grand-chose, même si je vous l'accorde, c'est diablement romantique ! Donc cette fic va plus ressembler à une comédie romantique un peu déjantée qui décrit la galère de la préparation d'un mariage qu'à « Cendrillon version gay ». Vous aurez été avertis…

C'est sûrement ma dernière fic saccharose. C'est quoi une fic saccharose ? Une fic genre plaisir immédiat, remplie de mots sans contenance et de significations genre roman de gare. Une fic qui certes peut faire passer un message, mais qui le fait passer à la vitesse d'un escargot asthmatique et qui, pour ne pas ennuyer son lecteur, s'entrecoupe de passages attendus, prévisibles, qui apportent du plaisir sur le coup mais dont on ne se souviendras pas. Le saccharose est un sucre rapide qui passe dans le sang en ne nous octroyant que peu d'énergie pour peu de temps. Une fic saccharose laisse la sémantique de coté pour s'occuper de la partie du cerveau du lecteur qui lui donne un plaisir immédiat et sans grandes conséquences.

Moi, maintenant, j'ai envie d'essayer de faire des fics lourdes, genre glucose. Des fics un peu plus chiantes à lire au premier abord parce qu'un peu « je te tourne autours du pot par un exercice de style des plus ennuyeux », mais qui abritent un véritable sens et un véritable intérêt quasi littéraire.

Je lit peut être trop de froze (ses histoires sur Kaamelott qui sont trop littéraires pour être des fics me bouleversent complètement et je dois dire qu'elles restent tatouées dans mon esprit autrement qu'un roman de Proust !) et de Amélie Nothomb (une de mes passions. Je la lis depuis que j'ai une dizaine d'années, et ses romans bouleversent littéralement mon quotidien. J'ai l'impression de réfléchir plus qu'avant, et si je peux vous donner un conseil, c'est de lire, lire et relire du Nothomb. C'est loin d'être ennuyeux, c'est drôle, sarcastique, génial. Petite préférence pour Métaphysique des Tubes, qui est un véritable nectar d'humour et de pataphysique si je puis dire !).

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais continuer à essayer de rendre mes fics plus ou moins agréables pour le lecteur, mais je vais essayer aussi de remonter le niveau. Parce que « Rodney regarde Carson dans les yeux. Ils tombent amoureux. Pouf, ils s'embrassent, ils s'aiment passionnément sur une plage de sable chaud et c'est fini ! » ça devient de l'auto flagellation pour moi à lire et à écrire. J'ai envie de jouer avec mon cerveau un peu trop au repos ces temps cis. Et j'ai une putain d'envie d'arrêter ma formulation qui veux que quand un personnage parle, je mette « Rodney : Eh ! Comment ça va ? ». Là je ne m'en veux qu'à moi-même… Pétage de câble de VLU, mayde, mayde. Désolée si ça gène quelqu'un

J'ai eu une panne d'inspiration monumentale à la 27é page de cette fic, ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé. Le filon « Juliet » s'épuise… Désolée pour le retard, navrée, plein de gens on fait des réclamations (à raison) et je les en remercie…

Euh, oui, je me suis un peu emporté sur les droits des homosexuels page 15 et 16, c'est mon coté emmerdeuse qui ressort, navrée si ça gêne certains.

Le lycée est une barrière incommensurable à la créativité pour tout lycéen auteur de fic qui se respecte (et qui essaie d'avoir de bonnes notes en même temps). Vive les vacances !

Je publie cette fic en deux parties (ou trois, je verrais bien) pour éviter de vous faire trop attendre ! La première je la trouve un peu naze en fait…

« Eh, la grognasse elle à bientôt fini son disclaimer à rallonge ? » Oui, oui, encore un ptit peu et c'est terminé ! Question bidon : pourquoi personne ne fais jamais de disclaimer à rallonge ? C'est vachement intéressant la plupart du temps ! Il y a plein de fics dans lesquelles j'aurais aimé avoir le pourquoi du comment de l'auteur, et où j'ai juste « Sheyla, saison 2, personnages pas à moi ». Alors vive les dissertations idéologiques des auteurs de fics moi jdi !

Là, c'est bon, c'est finit.

Comme dirait ma petite mini-Vala : Vive le Tricoooooooot !

A ma sœur qui va se marier et qui n'est pas près de dormir…

_**PREMIERE PARTIE **_

McKay regarda sa progéniture, stupéfait.

Rodney : Tu es sérieuse ?

Juliet : Oui, sinon je ne t'en parlerait pas.

Elle sonda discrètement le visage de son père, à la recherche d'une réponse.

Rodney : Qui t'as invité ?

Juliet : Kim.

Rodney : Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé…

Juliet : Elle est nouvelle au collège, c'est peut être pour ça qu'elle m'a invité.

Rodney : C'est une manière de me dire : je n'ai pas d'amis et cette boum est la seule occasion susceptible de se présenter à moi durant les dix prochaines années ?

Juliet : Quelque chose comme ça.

Le scientifique se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

Juliet : Alors ?

Rodney : Je trouve que tu es un peu jeune…

Juliet : Papané ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mes camarades de classe ont trois ans de plus que moi, je n'ai pas choisis d'être surdouée !

Rodney : Je sais ce que c'est.

Juliet : S'il te plait papané…

Il soupira.

Rodney : Tu régleras ça avec papason.

Juliet : Oh non ! Il me surprotége, il ne va pas être d'accord !

Rodney : Oui, et si je te donne mon accord sans lui demander avant, il va me tuer…

Juliet : Il ne va pas te tuer alors que vous allez vous marier.

Rodney : Bon…

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Rodney : Ok, mais je viens te chercher à dix heures précises et tu ne fait pas de bêtises, c'est clair Juliet ?

Juliet : Promis ! Merci.

Rodney : Si il y a de l'alcool tu n'y touches pas, si tes camarades te proposent des jeux débiles tu refuses, si il y a des cigarettes tu n'y touches pas non plus…

Juliet : Eh ! Je ne vais pas en discothèque je vais à une soirée d'anniversaire !

Rodney : Une soirée d'anniversaire où il y a une cinquantaine de personnes qui dansent jusqu'à épuisement en bouffant des chips, j'appelle ça une boum moi.

Juliet : Une boum ! Plus personne ne dit ça !

Rodney : Ben si, ton vieux papané le dit encore…

Juliet : Très très très vieux.

Rodney : Tu vas bientôt devoir me porter.

Juliet : J'aurais une chance d'y arriver si tu bouffais un peu moins de chocolat !

Elle se mit à le chatouiller en riant.

Rodney : J'ai encore l'age de te botter les fesses jeune fille !

Juliet : Si tu arrives à m'attraper !

Elle se sauva à travers l'appartement, poursuivie par son géniteur, quand Carson entra.

Carson : Mais…mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Rodney regarda sa fille. Ils se sourirent.

Rodney : Tous sur papason !

Carson : Quoi ? Mais que…

Ils se jetèrent en effet sur lui, le chatouillant à son tour.

°°°

Elisabeth : Radek, pour l'amour du ciel, arrête ça !

Radek : Mais c'est une recette de grand-mère, c'est bon et pour toi, et pour le bébé.

Elisabeth : Moi et le bébé on va faire une indigestion si tu nous fait avaler ça !

Radek : Tout est naturel : des œufs, des oranges, du bœuf, des épinards, des pruneaux, des lentilles, du poisson et des poireaux !

Elisabeth fit une drôle de tête et couru vomir dans la salle de bain. Son mari s'empara du contenu du mixer et le versa dans un grand verre.

La diplomate était enceinte de sept mois, et cela n'était pas de tout repos, surtout avec Radek qui voulait lui donner le meilleur, étant donné qu'il s'essayait à la cuisine.

Radek : Liz, je t'en prie, fait un effort…

Elisabeth : Jamais je n'avalerais ce truc, tu m'entends ?

Radek : J'ai téléphoné à ma grand-mère, elle m'a répété que c'est ce que ma mère prenait lorsqu'elle était enceinte de moi et qu'elle avait beaucoup de contractions.

Elisabeth : Sans vouloir te vexer, ta mère est morte à 25 ans d'un cancer de l'estomac.

Radek : C'était pendant la période communiste, elle ne se soignait pas comme il faut c'est tout.

Elisabeth : Oui, elle écoutait ta grand-mère.

Le tchèque soupira.

Radek : Fais un tout petit effort ma chérie, pour Stanislas…

Elisabeth : Adrian.

Radek : On reparlera du prénom plus tard.

Elisabeth : Ecoute moi : tu va aller travailler, je vais me reposer, et mes contractions se calmerons sans ta potion magique, ok ?

Radek : D'accord.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit.

°°°

Noah Stackouse tourna la page de son journal et reprit une gorgée de café. Sa femme s'assit devant lui, l'air grave.

Kate : Tu es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ?

Noah : Mmmm…

Kate : Bon, tans mieux. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Noah : Ouais.

Heighmeyer inspira goulûment de l'air et se lança.

Kate : Tu n'as pas remarqué une petite…baisse de régime dans notre couple ces temps cis ?

Noah : Hum.

Kate : C'est à cause de quelque chose…enfin je m'en suis rendu compte il y a à peine quelques jours mais…

Elle s'éclaircit la voix.

Kate : Je crois que je ne t'aime plus Noah.

Noah : Mmmm.

Kate : Ca ne te fait rien ?

Noah : Hum.

Kate : Tu vois, de ton coté non plus ça ne marche pas…

La psychologue soupira.

Kate : On ferait mieux de se séparer, non ?

Noah : Ouais, ouais…

Kate : Je vais aller faire mes valises et m'installer dans d'autres quartiers.

Noah : Mmmm.

Kate : Ce n'est pas trop brusque pour toi ?

Noah : Sûrement.

Elle baissa les yeux.

Kate : Tu es triste ?

Noah : Mouais.

Kate : Je sais que tu es un militaire et que tu peines à montrer tes sentiments, mais personne ne t'en voudra de pleurer si ta femme te quitte…

Noah : Ce n'est pas faux.

Kate : Quand tu reviendras, je serais partit, mieux vaut éviter les longs adieux mélancoliques.

Noah : Mmmm.

Il reprit une autre gorgée de café, toujours caché derrière son journal.

Kate : Huit ans de mariage, ce n'est pas rien.

Noah : Ouais.

Kate : Une page se tourne.

Le militaire s'éclaircit la voix, replia son journal et se leva, un sourire aux lèvres. Il embrassa rapidement sa femme sur la bouche et enfila sa veste.

Noah : Passes une bonne journée, à tout à l'heure chérie !

Il claqua la porte d'entrée, laissant Heighmeyer bouche bée, assise devant sa tasse de thé.

Elle en prit une gorgée et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte close.

Kate : Il nie l'évidence, c'est une réaction au choc classique.

Elle secoua la tête et mordit rageusement dans sa serviette de table.

°°°

John : Beuh…euh…Teyla…

Teyla : Quoi ENCORE ?

Il lui sourit en excuse.

John : Je ne le sens pas trop aujourd'hui…

L'athosienne se releva, excédée. Elle s'assit sur le lit tandis que John reboutonnait sa chemise.

Teyla : Je ne voudrais pas te mettre la pression mais…

John : Quelque part, c'est bien d'attendre non ?

Teyla : Ca fait 5 mois John !

John : Je croyais que tu n'étais pas du genre « dés le premier soir »…

Teyla : 5 mois ! Tu es vierge ou quoi ?

John : Oh, non, loin de là…

Teyla : Alors quoi ?

John : J'aime juste prendre mon temps.

Rien à faire, il n'y arrivait pas. Teyla était très très attirante, sa peau dorée, ses longs cheveux, ses lèvres si douces, son tempérament… Oui, mais là, il avait vraiment un problème.

Bien sur, il n'était plus attiré par Rodney. Enfin, plus trop. Juste un tout petit peu. Pas plus que pour Carson. Ou Aiden. Ou Bates. Ou Stackouse. Ou Zalenka. Ou Kava…à non, pas Kavanagh, avec sa queue de cheval il ressemblait trop à une f…

Quoi ? A une femme ? Il avait fait quarante ans avec et maintenant il ne pouvait plus, c'est ça ? Maintenant qu'il s'en était rendu compte, la vue d'une paire de nichons le bloquait ?

En fait, le problème essentiel était né quelques mois auparavant. Quatre ou cinq, il ne se rappelait plus exactement. Avec Rodney. Sur le balcon. Au moment ou il avait décidé de l'embrasser. Et plus si affinités, mais ça n'avait pas été bien loin, zut alors !

Ouais, le vrai problème n'était pas de souffrir d'impuissance ou de manque cruel de testostérone alors qu'une magnifique femme était couchée sur vous, le vrai problème, c'était qu'il était gay. Non ! Il l'avait encore pensé !

Le cerveau de John Sheppard est prié d'arrêter de lui faire croire qu'il est homo, le cerveau…

Oh mon dieu, il l'était ! Gay, homosexuel, attiré par le sexe pas opposé, raide dingue des Village People, fanatique désespéré de Madonna, tarlouse, pédale, pédé, tantouse, encu…

STOP ! Caaaaalme, rester calme surtout ! Aucune raison de paniquer. Ouais, il avait juste passé les quarante-six dernières années à chercher dans le mauvais rayon de l'épicerie. Pas de quoi en faire un drame.

Mais il était militaire. Et les gens commençaient à trouver bizarre le fait que Mr. Sheppard tardait à se caser avec l'Athosienne qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Alors il fallait qu'il le fasse avec elle. Fallait faire bonne figure. Si une seule personne commençait à se douter du fait qu'il était g…qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être, il imaginait mal la galère.

Teyla : John, ça va ?

John : Oui, je réfléchis juste.

Teyla : Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à faire pour enfin y arriver ?

John : Euh…

Boum, une idée ! Son visage s'éclaira.

John : On ne pourrait pas faire ça à trois ?

Teyla le regarda comme si il venait de lui dire qu'il venait de la planète Zygopetalum.

°°°

Sofia : Et alors Jenifer m'a dit qu'en fait, elle avait vu mes bottes soldées à moins cinquante pour cents dans le magasin d'à coté, tu imagine la bourde ?

Aiden : Mmmm.

Il n'était pas vraiment sur d'avoir compris, ni même entendu, ni même écouté en quoi consistait la bourde, et objectivement il s'en foutait.

Dîner avec Sofia Harper revenait un peu à écouter la sempiternelle conférence d'une poupée qui parle.

La jeune infirmière lui sourit et il lui prit les mains. Bon, quelque part c'était un peu ce qu'il cherchait aussi, une relation amoureuse avec une fille jeune, belle, et pas compliquée. Si seulement elle pouvait arrêter d'encenser le docteur Beckett nuit et jour ! A croire qu'elle avait le béguin pour son supérieur écossais, gay, casé et de près de vingt ans son aîné par-dessus le marché.

Sofia : Tu a passé une bonne journée Aiden sinon ?

Aiden : Excellente !

Sofia : Rien de spécial ?

Aiden : Non, pas de mission, pas de truc particulier à faire…ouais, je me suis fait chier en fait.

Sofia : Alors moi j'ai passé une merveilleuse journée ! D'abord j'ai classé les échantillons de sang par ordre alphabétique, mais le Dr Beckett m'a dit qu'il serait plus judicieux de les classer par groupe sanguin, alors j'ai recommencé. Il avait raison, c'est vrai que c'est plus logique. Il est tellement intelligent le Dr Beckett…

Elle sourit, rêveuse. Ford soupira bruyamment et lui sourit à son tour.

Aiden : Sinon, tu as choisis ta tenue pour son mariage ?

Cassé, cassé, cassé, et re-cassé ! Les deux passions de l'infirmière, le shopping et le Dr Beckett, commençaient à sérieusement saouler le militaire. La mine de la jeune fille s'assombrit et elle s'éclaircit la voix.

Sofia : Et bien je pensait aller faire du shopping prochainement. Il faudra que tu viennes avec moi aussi, tu n'as pas de costume potable.

Malgré lui, Aiden Ford venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

°°°

Carson : Je t'en prie, arrête ça…

Rodney gémit en signe de protestation.

Carson : Rodney, ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment…

Le canadien mordilla de plus belle la peau de son fiancé, avant d'entreprendre de lui faire un suçon. Carson passa la main des ses cheveux, ce qui lui donna la chair de poule.

Carson : Arrête.

Le médecin soupira et ferma le rideau qui entourait le lit. McKay était venu à l'infirmerie pour un pseudo mal de tête, à l'habituelle heure de creux qui faisaient de l'antre de Carson un désert. Beckett l'avait bien évidemment engueulé, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle…

Carson : Et si quelqu'un nous trouve ?

Rodney : Personne ne viendra.

Carson : C'est toujours possible.

Rodney : Eh bien disons que ça rajoute une dimension excitante à la chose.

Carson : Rodney…

Le scientifique l'embrassa et le décoiffa tendrement.

Carson : Tu es complètement fou !

Rodney : Fou de toi.

L'écossais pouffa et son compagnon lui ôta sa blouse blanche avant de le prendre à bras-le-corps pour le plaquer sur le lit.

Carson : Les lits d'infirmeries ne sont pas faits pour ça, ça ne va pas tenir !

Rodney : Qu'est ce que tu en sais, tu les as déjà testés ?

Carson : Bien sur que non.

Rodney glissa une main sous son t-shirt avant de l'enlever. Il embrassa passionnément la poitrine offerte à lui, mordant l'épiderme de son amant ça et là, à quelques endroits stratégiques.

Carson : Rodney arrête !

Le canadien soupira, exaspéré, se releva et posa sa main sur les lèvres de son amant.

Rodney : Mon petit Carson, tu va te taire et me laisser m'occuper de toi, comprendo ?

Carson : Si senor…

Rodney : Par pitié, ne reparles plus jamais espagnol devant moi…

Il l'embrassa avec fougue.

-Eh oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Surpris, l'astrophysicien se releva et bascula sur le coté du lit, s'étalant par terre.

-C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Carson entreprit de remettre son t-shirt et sa blouse.

Carson : Je…euh…n'entrez pas, j'examine un patient John !

John : Je vous attends.

Le médecin baissa la voix et aida McKay à se relever.

Carson : Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Rodney : Je crois que je vais m'en sortir avec un bon lumbago.

John : C'est quoi ces messes basses ?

Carson, fort : Rien, rien…

John : Qui est votre patient Carson ?

Rodney : Euh, moi. J'ai fait un faux mouvement tout à l'heure et je…je crois que je me suis fait un tour de reins.

Le militaire pouffa.

John : Mais oui, je vais vous croire…

Rodney : Qu'est ce que vous allez vous imaginer encore ?

John : Quand le chat est à l'école, les souris forniquent…

Puisqu'ils n'étaient plus en situation dite « compromettante », Carson ouvrit le rideau pour trouver Sheppard de l'autre coté, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Carson : Vous insinuez quoi au juste ?

John : Que le coït ne fait pas exactement partit de la liste des examens réglementaires à faire à un patient qui a mal au dos…

Carson : Quoi ? Mais j'étais juste en train de l'examiner, rien de plus !

Rodney : Non, non, rien de plus.

John : Je pourrait vous croire Carson, si seulement vous n'aviez pas ces très fraîches traces de morsure juste là.

Il indiquât de l'index la nuque de l'écossais.

Carson : Oh… Vous ne direz rien à personne hein ?

John : Je tournerais ça comment à votre avis ? « Le docteur Beckett se fait mordre par le docteur McKay pendant son service » ? Bien sur que non, je ne vais rien dire. Et désolé de vous avoir interrompu.

Rodney : Pour ce qu'on faisait…

Il fusilla son compagnon du regard.

John : Enfin bref, ça tombe bien que vous soyez là tous les deux, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Je peux venir déjeuner chez vous un de ces jours ? De préférence quand Juliet n'est pas là.

Carson : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

John : C'est assez long et compliqué…et gênant à expliquer, alors je préférerais…

Rodney : Pas de problème, vous venez quand vous voulez.

Carson : Mardi midi ?

John : Ca marche, merci beaucoup !

Carson : Mais de rien.

Le major sourit et s'éclipsa.

Rodney : Euh…

Carson se tourna vers lui.

Carson : N'y penses même pas, toi tu retournes travailler.

Rodney : Mais…

Carson : Tout de suite !

Le canadien soupira, se leva et prit la tête de l'écossais dans ses mains.

Rodney : Je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa doucement, lui sourit et s'éclipsa.

Carson : Moi aussi Rodney !

Il sourit et pénétra dans les toilettes pour essayer de se recoiffer.

°°°

Elisabeth : Encore en train de grignoter !

Exaspérée, elle referma la porte et s'approcha de son tchèque de maris pour déposer un baisé sur les lèvres.

Elisabeth : Tu manges plus que moi qui suis enceinte !

Radek : C'est peut être parce que je suis stressé pour deux. Enfin pour le bébé je veux dire. Parce que tu sembles plus préoccupée par ton travail que par ton enfant.

Elisabeth : Ne recommence pas avec ça. Je suis responsable de tout le monde ici, et tu sais que je ne peux pas m'arrêter de travailler.

Radek : Tu as l'air fatiguée.

Le diplomate ne répondit rien et piocha un biscuit dans la boite ouverte sur la table.

Elisabeth : Ca va sinon ?

Radek : Oui.

Il lui sourit.

Elisabeth : Tu veux venir avec moi demain ?

Radek : Où ça ?

Elisabeth : Sur le continent, apparemment Halling nous a fabriqué un berceau…

Radek : Il fait ça pour tous les nouveaux-nés ou quoi ?

Elisabeth : En onze ans, notre petit Adrien ne sera que le quatrième bébé atlante à naître.

Radek : Sure pour le prénom ?

Elisabeth : Hors de question qu'on l'appelle Stanislas !

Radek : Ok, Adrian alors…

Il lui prit la main.

Radek : Je ne pourrais pas venir, avec Rodney qui fait du zèle à préparer son mariage dix mois à l'avance, le labo regorge de travail.

Elisabeth : Tu ne vas pas lui en vouloir pour ça ?

Radek : Bien sur que non.

Elisabeth : J'irais seule alors.

Radek : Ménages toi surtout !

Elisabeth : Oh, mais tu m'énerve !

°°°

Juliet : Papason, tu peux venir me chercher demain à l'école ? J'en ai marre de prendre le bus…

Carson : Non, depuis que Kate fait une dépression, tous ses anciens patients viennent me voir au moindre petit bobo, j'ai déjà promis de parler à Patrick, Shang, Mary et Teyla demain soir.

Rodney : Tu fais des séances de psy officieuses maintenant ?

Carson : Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si même notre psychologue a besoins d'un psychologue ? Je suis médecin, je connais les bases, mais j'espère que ça ne va pas s'éterniser…

Juliet : Pourquoi elle fait une dépression Kate ?

Carson : Serment d'Hippocrate.

Juliet, Rodney : Hypocrite !

Carson : Quand est ce que vous allez enfin arrêter de jouer à ça ?

Rodney : Jamais au grand jamais.

Carson : Mets la table au lieu de dire des conneries…

Juliet fit semblant de s'offusquer en riant.

Juliet : Papason ! Tarif gros mots !

Beckett soupira et sortit deux dollars de sa poche pour les donner à Juliet.

Carson : Cette petite me ruine.

Rodney : Et oui, notre fille est un tyran en jupe rose. La prochaine fois, jures en espagnol.

L'écossais éclata de rire, suivi de près par le canadien.

Juliet : Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

Rodney : Rien, c'est…c'est quelque chose entre papason et moi, ne fais pas attention…

La fillette soupira.

Juliet : Vous êtes vraiment des gamins vous autres…

Carson : Oh, oui, nous sommes tellement plus jeunes que toi !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Profitant de cette ambiance détendue, Juliet posa une question délicate qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps déjà.

Juliet : J'aurais quelque chose d'important à vous demander.

Rodney : Vas y.

Juliet : Je…je veux que vous sachiez que je vous aime tous les deux autant l'un l'autre et que ça ne changeras jamais mais…

Carson : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Juliet : Lequel…lequel d'entre vous est mon vrai père ?

Le canadien fronça les sourcils tandis que son compagnon s'assit sur une chaise.

Rodney : Comment ça ton « vrai père » ?

Juliet : Ben…mon père biologique !

Carson : Mais Juliet, nous sommes tous les deux tes pères biologiques, on pensait que tu le savais, on te l'a dit de nombreuses fois…

Juliet : Arrêtez un peu, je ne suis plus une petite fille, j'ai eu des cours de science naturelle, je ne crois plus à cette histoire de machine à mettre enceint papason !

Rodney : C'est ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé pourtant.

Juliet soupira.

Juliet : J'ai discuté avec ma prof de sciences naturelles, elle m'a bien expliqué. L'un de vous a du donner son sperme à une mère porteuse, et quand je suis née elle est partie, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Je voudrais juste savoir qui était cette femme et lequel d'entre vous s'est « sacrifié ».

Rodney : Ma chérie, c'est la vérité, tu n'as pas de mère.

Juliet : Ou alors vous m'avez adoptés, c'est ça ? Je ne suis parente avec aucun de vous deux ?

Carson : Non, je te jure, nous sommes tes vrais parents.

Juliet : Mais c'est pas possible ! Pourquoi vous continuez à me mentir ?

Les larmes aux yeux, elle sortit de la cuisine et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Carson se prit la tête dans les mains.

Rodney : On savait que ça allait arriver un jour, cette histoire est tellement incroyable…

Carson : Mais elle ne croit pas la vérité, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes frappèrent à la porte de la chambre de leur fille.

-Entrez, c'est ouvert.

Rodney : Un jour il faudrait vraiment que je lui dise qu'il faut fermer sa porte à clef, sa chambre c'est son espace privé, on a pas à y entrer inopinément.

Carson : Tu es à peine traumatisé mon chéri…

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. McKay ouvrit la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, à coté de la fillette.

Carson : Tu boudes ?

Juliet : Oui.

Carson : Pourquoi ?

Juliet : Vous n'avez pas le droit de me cacher la vérité, ce n'est pas juste.

Rodney : On va te prouver qu'on dit la vérité.

Il prit l'album photo qu'il avait apporté et l'ouvrit. Juliet se pencha sur les photos.

Rodney : Regarde, là c'est papason enceint de six mois. Tu as vu son ventre rond ?

Juliet : Peut être qu'il était un peu enrobé à l'époque…

Le scientifique tourna quelque pages et montra de l'index une photo beaucoup plus équivoque.

Rodney : Huit mois. Le doute n'est plus possible je pense ?

La fillette leva les yeux vers le canadien.

Juliet : Je suis désolée.

Elle serra ses papas dans ses bras.

Carson : Ce n'est pas grave, c'est normal que tu doutes.

Juliet : Mais comment c'est possible ?

Carson : J'ai touché cette machine et elle m'a donné un appareil reproducteur féminin.

Juliet : Tu le savais qu'elle allait te faire ça ?

Carson : Non, c'était un accident.

Juliet : Vous m'avez eu par accident alors ?

Rodney : Le plus bel accident qui nous soit jamais arrivé.

Elle sourit.

Juliet : Comment ça s'est passé ?

Carson : C'est un peu compliqué.

Juliet : Racontez moi, je suis plus un bébé !

Rodney : Bon.

Il sourit à Beckett.

Carson : Je ne savais pas ce qui c'était passé en moi à cause de la machine. Et d'ailleurs, moi et papané, on n'était même pas ensemble, on étaient justes amis, et je n'était même pas amoureux de lui à dire vrai.

Rodney : Mais moi au premier regard, avant même cette expédition, je suis tombé fou amoureux de papason. Et un jour, après le mariage du cousin de Teyla sur le continent, on est rentré sur Atlantis un peu…éméchés…

Carson : Oui, enfin toi tu étais éméché, moi j'étais complètement saoul !

Juliet éclata de rire.

Rodney : J'ai un peu profité de la situation pour…oui enfin j'ai entraîné papason dans mes quartiers, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin…

Carson : Je me suis réveillé le lendemain, horrifié d'avoir passé la nuit avec mon meilleur ami, et je lui ai fait la tête pendant au moins trois mois !

Rodney : Quatre.

Carson : Oui, quatre. Et puis je me suis rendu compte de ta présence dans mon ventre, tu n'imagines pas le choc ! Je me suis réconcilié avec papané, pour qu'on reste amis…

Rodney : Sauf que moi j'étais toujours amoureux de toi !

Carson : C'est vrai… On a décidés de s'installer ensemble, en colocataires si tu veux, et puis un beau soir, je me suis rendu compte que…que je l'aimais aussi, voilà.

Rodney : Et ça dure depuis presque douze ans maintenant. Tu es née entre temps, la scène était plutôt caustique…

Carson : Oui, j'hurlais comme un cochon égorgé, et ton papané était très très stressé.

Rodney : Et puis ça a continué comme ça, jusque maintenant…

Il prit la main de son compagnon et sourit à sa progéniture.

Juliet : C'est une belle histoire, très originale.

Carson : Ah ça pour être originale…

Juliet : J'ai de la chance d'avoir des parents qui s'aiment autant.

Elle leur sourit. Si il y avait une échelle des compliments de 1 à 10, celui-ci devait se trouver dans les 9,9… Une des plus belles choses qu'un enfant pouvait dire à ses parents.

Rodney : Ca ne te gêne pas qu'on soit…homosexuels ?

Juliet : Non.

Rodney : On ne t'embête pas avec ça à l'école ?

Juliet : Si, mais je suis habituée.

Carson : On est désolés.

Juliet : Ce n'est pas si grave, ce ne sont que des insultes.

Rodney : Qu'est ce qu'on te dit par exemple ?

La petite soupira et détourna le regard.

Juliet : Des trucs, et je sais que ce n'est pas vrai…

Carson : Quoi comme trucs ?

Juliet : Ils…ils disent que vous êtes des pervers, des pédophiles, que vous vous déguisez en femmes, que…que…

Elle baissa la tête.

Juliet : C'est n'importe quoi, ils me disent tous le temps que je vais bientôt être placée dans un foyer, que je suis un clone, certains parents demandent à leurs enfants de ne pas me parler.

Ils vous traitent de tous les noms, et moi je n'arrive pas à vous défendre. Je ne réponds pas assez vite, ils se moquent de moi. Je suis vraiment désolée…

Carson l'attira contre lui.

Carson : C'est nous qui sommes désolés.

Juliet : Ce n'est pas de votre faute, c'est eux qui sont bêtes…

Carson : C'est toi qui a raison ma chérie. Ne fait pas attention à ceux qui t'embêtent.

Juliet : Je sais. Mais c'est difficile quelques fois.

Carson : Je suis désolé…

Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux en la berçant. Soudain, Rodney se leva et sortit de la pièce.

Carson : Je vais voir ce qu'il a.

Juliet : Je t'aime papason.

Elle lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue et il partit rejoindre son compagnon, en train de faire les cents pas dans la cuisine.

Carson : Calme toi.

Rodney : Que je me calme ?

Il s'assit brusquement sur une chaise, puis se leva, énervé.

Rodney : Je pense qu'il y a de quoi s'énerver, non ? Tu ne trouves pas ?

Carson : Rodney…

Rodney : Quoi ? C'est le genre de truc qui me révolte, ça me retourne ! Tu trouves ça normal toi ? De…de faire souffrir une pauvre gosse parce que ses parents sont homos, tu trouve ça bien ? De devoir s'excuser d'être ce qu'on est parce que certaines personnes ne supportent pas « ce genre de pratiques », tu pense que c'est normal ?

Carson : Bien sur que non, mais les gens…

Rodney : Oh, bien sur, les gens. Les gens nous jugent Carson, tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? Je devrais avoir honte de te donner la main dans la rue peut être ? Nous devrions nous sentir coupables d'avoir osé avoir un enfant ? On devrait se repentir de s'aimer pendant qu'on y est !

Carson : Tu sais bien que même si la société a fait de gros progrès, deux personnes du même sexe qui s'aiment, ça n'a jamais été très bien perçu…

Rodney : Je dois avoir pas loin de 140 de QI, et pourtant cette notion ne rentre pas dans ma tête, je me demandes bien pourquoi ?

Il s'agrippa au rebord de la table, essayant de se calmer.

Rodney : Oh mais allons y, pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi est ce que ça gêne certaines personnes ? On leur a fait du mal ? Pourtant, il me semblait bien que non !

Ah, mais oui, peut être qu'on devrait s'estimer heureux d'avoir eu deux trois droits par-ci par-là comme les gens « normaux », nous sommes tellement inférieurs à eux ! Que demander de plus, franchement, nous sommes libres de nous aimer du moment qu'on se cache bien et que l'on ne se plaint pas trop, vive la liberté ! Allons Carson, qu'est ce que tu attends pour sauter de joie ? Personne ne va plus nous pendre parce qu'on est gays, et on peut même se marier devant une foule de spectateur hilares qui se marrent en se demandant pourquoi l'un de nous ne porte pas de robe de mariée, et en essayant de deviner lequel d'entre nous se fait enculer par l'autre, la vie est belle, elle en devient même comique, pourquoi tu n'éclate pas de rire ? Nous pouvons sortir main dans la main sans risque d'être arrêtés par la police, et peut être même qu'avec de la chance, certains passants nous jetterons des cacahuètes !

Carson : Arrête Rodney, tu te fais du mal.

Rodney : Oui, je me fais mal, je dénonce la vérité, rien de plus ! Et elle suffit à me donner l'envie de vomir.

Carson : On ne peut rien y changer.

Le scientifique sourit tristement et ravala sa salive.

Rodney : Hourra. Notre fille se fait lyncher à l'école. On conteste notre droit à s'aimer et à fonder une famille. On nous force à avoir honte d'être ce qu'on est. Youpi. Vive la société. On nous déshumanise, c'est bien connu, les pédés sont moins que des hommes. Applaudissons cette société qui nous laisse si gracieusement vivre. Louons ce système qui nous donne des miettes de droits, estimons nous heureux de ne pas être incarcérés comme nous l'aurions étés il y a soixante ans. Nous devrions nous sentir valorisés, tu ne vois pas, ces personnes qui défendent les droits des homos comme ils défendraient les droits des animaux à ne pas êtres testés dans des laboratoires, nous devrions nous jeter à leurs pieds pour les remercier de ne pas nous haïr, seulement de nous mépriser. Quels ingrats nous sommes !

Nous qui devrions avoir honte, nous qui devrions détester ce que nous sommes, nous qui devrions réprimer nos penchants pervers, on ose se plaindre d'être conspués !

L'écossais baissa les yeux. Rodney s'approcha de lui et saisis son menton de la main gauche pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Rodney : Ne baisse pas la tête Carson. Sois fier d'être un emmerdeur. Sois fier de ne pas baisser les bras, de tenir tête à ceux qui ont tord.

Je ne déteste pas l'homme que je suis, je n'ai aucune envie d'arrêter de te donner la main dans la rue et je n'ai pas honte. Je t'aime.

Beckett ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, peut être le crier, mais ce qui sortit de ses cordes vocales ne fut qu'un murmure.

Carson : Comment j'ai pu vivre sans toi ?

Il le serra dans ses bras.

°°°

Rodney : Carson, tu es une vraie tête de bourrique, je te dis qu'il va arriver en retard, arrête de stresser !

Carson : Je suis en retard dans la cuisson, tu as envie d'attendre vingt minutes pour manger toi ?

Rodney : Eh bien on prendra l'apéritif, ça ne sera pas un drame…

L'écossais soupira et arracha un sourire à McKay.

Rodney : Des fois, tu es encore pire que ta mère…

Il s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autours de sa taille en déposant un baisé sur sa nuque, à la racine de ses cheveux.

Carson : Rodney, si tu veux manger un jour, ne me ralentis pas…

Rodney : Ok, ok.

Il le relâcha. Quelques coups secs retentirent à la porte.

Rodney : Entrez, c'est ouvert !

La porte s'activa pour laisser entrer Sheppard.

Rodney : Oh, tiens, vous êtes à l'heure !

John : Pourquoi je serais arrivé en retard ?

Rodney : Carson est en train de couiner parce que le dîner n'est pas encore prêt.

John : Je peux attendre, je ne suis pas affamé à ce point !

Rodney : Apéritif ?

John : Volontiers.

Carson : Il y a une bouteille de scotch dans le placard du haut.

Le canadien partit la chercher ainsi que trois verres et des cacahuètes. Il servit John, Carson et lui-même.

Rodney : Asseyez vous, vous n'allez pas rester debout.

Le militaire s'exécuta et prit place sur un fauteuil prés de la télé. Rodney s'assit sur le canapé.

Rodney : Bon, Carson, ton rôti va survivre si tu le laisse cinq minutes tout seul, vient trinquer avec nous !

Le médecin obéit, prit un verre et s'assit à coté de son compagnon.

John : Du rôti ?

Carson : Oui, j'espère que vous aimez ça…

John : J'adore !

Il prit une gorgée d'alcool, mal à l'aise. Beckett le dévisagea et fronça les sourcils.

Carson : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

John : Non, non, ça va…

Carson : Vous semblez un peu soucieux.

John : Ah ?

L'écossais soupira et sourit.

Carson : Bon, je vais être honnête avec vous, Teyla m'a parlé.

John : Ah bon ?

Carson : Oui. Hier soir.

Rodney : C'est quoi le problème là, je suis largué !

John : Je…ça va faire cinq mois que je sors avec Teyla et…on a toujours pas…

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

Rodney : Sérieusement ?

John : Et oui.

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

John : Et que dit Teyla à ce sujet ?

Carson : Elle dit qu'elle vous trouve extrêmement bizarre. Elle dit que vous trouvez à chaque fois quelque chose pour repousser la chose…

Rodney : Pourquoi ?

John : Euh…

Il rougit, de moins en moins à l'aise.

John : Je n'ai pas envie de le faire avec elle.

Carson : Pourquoi pas ?

John : Je ne suis pas attiré par elle.

Rodney : Oh. Dites le lui en face.

John : Si je lui disais, ce serais avouer que…

Il soupira nerveusement.

John : Ok. En fait, le vérité c'est que…euh…

John se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour éviter qu'elle ne tremble.

John : Je crois que je suis…enfin…

Rodney : Oui, bon, accouchez mon vieux !

John : Je ne l'ai remarqué que très récemment mais…

Il ferma les yeux.

John : Je crois que je suis comme vous les gars.

Incompréhension totale du coté de l'auditoire. Rodney fronça les sourcils et Carson écarquilla les yeux d'un air « je comprend que dalle ».

Carson : Comme nous ? C'est-à-dire ?

John : Je…je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes.

Rodney : Oh.

Le militaire s'humecta les lèvres, le cœur battant.

Carson : Mais vous êtes attiré par les hommes, c'est ça ?

John : Oui.

Le scientifique s'éclaircit la voix et sourit.

Rodney : Ne faites pas cette tête, c'est pas aussi mauvais que ça en à l'air !

Carson : Il faut l'accepter, c'est tout.

Sheppard ravala sa salive.

John : Comment voulez vous que j'accepte un truc pareil ?

Rodney : C'est simple, vous vous regardez dans un miroir et vous vous dites « j'aime les hommes, je suis gay, soit, mais je suis la même personne qu'il y a cinq minutes, je vis en paix avec ce que je suis. »

John : Si seulement c'était si facile… Je suis responsable militaire d'Atlantis, les gens ne vont pas accepter ça aussi bien que la météo du lendemain ! « Don't ask, don't tell », vous connaissez ?

Rodney : Il me semblait que le « Don't harras » était inclus, non ?

Carson : Vous savez, quand on s'est mis ensemble et que tout le monde a appris que j'attendais un enfant de Rodney, les gens l'ont plutôt bien pris. Oh, bien sur il y a eu quelques petites réflexions désobligeantes, mais ça n'était pas grand-chose…

John : Mais vous êtes médecin, Rodney est scientifique, votre fonction n'est pas connoté avec la même virilité, la même puissance physique que la mienne. Et dire que je suis une tarlouse, ça fait tache par rapport aux militaires sous mon commandement.

Rodney : On peut être homosexuel sans avoir l'air d'un travestit major !

John : Oh, bien sur, mais…

L'écossais leva les yeux au ciel.

Carson : Vous savez, Rodney lui aussi dirigeait une équipe de scientifiques, et il n'a pas eu de problèmes de discipline après que tout le monde eut appris qu'il vivait avec moi ! Et je suis médecin. Au début, bien sur, certains de mes patients refusaient de se faire examiner par moi, mais à force, ils ont compris que j'étais avec Rodney et seulement avec lui et ils ont arrêtés leur petit manège. Il faut tenir tête deux ou trois mois, et puis après, les gens s'habituent…

John : Je ne veux absolument pas vous vexer, vous savez que vous êtes deux de mes meilleurs amis, mais franchement, je n'ai pas envie que les gens me regardent de la façon dont ils vous regardent quand vous vous promenez enlacés dans les couloirs de la cité ou dans la rue, sur Terre.

Rodney : De quelle façon les gens nous regardent t'ils major ?

John : Je…

Rodney : Vous savez qu'on ne va pas se vexer, dites le…

John : Ils sont amusés. Comment ils regarderaient deux personnes âgées se marier à 90 ans, ou deux gosses de cinq ans se promettre de se marier une fois adultes. Je n'ai pas envie d'être une autre bête de foire.

Rodney : Il suffit de vous foutre de ces regards, et de vivre uniquement pour vous et non pas pour ceux qui vous considèrent mal.

John : Mais vous étiez ensemble pour affronter tout ça. Je suis tout seul, je n'ai personne pour me soutenir, personne qui me montre que ça vaut la peine de m'être dévoilé…

Le médecin sourit.

Carson : Il y a plus de cent cinquante hommes dans cette cité major, vous trouverez bien.

John : Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde le sache.

Rodney : Je connais bien un intéressé pour votre cas John…

John : Ah oui ?

Rodney : Il m'en a déjà parlé une ou deux fois. Oui, enfin, il m'en a parlé… Il m'a fait part de réflexions tout à fait triviale vis-à-vis de votre postérieur mais…

L'intéressé devint rouge tomate, ce qui fit sourire l'astrophysicien.

Rodney : Vous voulez lui parler ?

John : Euh…enfin…oui, peut être bien. C'est quoi son nom ?

Rodney : Karl Shlank.

John : Ah, ce n'est pas le technicien allemand qui s'occupe du garage à Jumpers ?

Rodney : Si. Mais rassurez vous, il parle couramment anglais…

John : Dans ce cas…c'est partit !

Carson : Essayez de rompre avec Teyla d'abord peut être, ce serait judicieux.

John : Très juste.

Un BIP sonore retentit et Carson se leva, affolé.

Carson : Le rôti !

Rodney : Quand je vous dis qu'il est frappé…

°°°

Rodney : Ici, maintenant, sur ton bureau.

Carson : Ouvre bien tes esgourdes parce que c'est la dernière fois que je te le répète : hors de question !

Rodney : Je ne pense pas avoir mentionné le fait que tu avais le choix.

Il lui sourit et serra ses bras le long de son corps avant de l'enlacer pour le plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser.

Carson : Tu es vraiment chiant, tu le sais ça ?

Rodney : Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes Carson.

Carson : Entre autres.

Le canadien l'embrassa à nouveau, plus langoureusement. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans les cheveux de son compagnon tandis que sa bouche descendait lentement dans son cou.

Carson : Tu sais que tu as un don pour faire augmenter la température ambiante à la vitesse de l'éclair ? J'ai l'impression que je vais crever de chaud.

Rodney : Tu es trop couvert, il va falloir te dévêtir un peu…

Il déboutonna le bouton de pantalon de Carson et lui caressa le ventre. Il le pressa brusquement contre le mur, ce qui occasionnât un petit cri de surprise.

Rodney : J'ai envie de toi…

Il le pressa de nouveau contre la paroi.

Carson : Oui, oui, tu as gagné, moi aussi.

Rodney : Voilà ce que je voulais entendre.

Il le poussa encore un peu plus.

Rodney : Répètes le.

Carson : Moi aussi !

Rodney (continuant à le presser contre le mur) : Avant ça.

Carson : Tu as gagné !

Rodney (continuant) : Encore !

Carson : Tu as gagné !

Rodney (le pressant de plus en plus fort) : Encore Carson !

Carson : Tu as gagné, je t'en supplie, arrête ça ! Oh !

Pris d'une force insoupçonnée, McKay souleva un peu Carson et le porta, serré contre lui, jusqu'au bureau. Il l'allongea dessus et fit glisser son pantalon jusqu'à ses genoux, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Beckett secoua la tête, se releva et appuya sur la tête de son compagnon afin de le faire rapidement se cacher sous le bureau. Il s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau en essayant désespérément de paraître normal.

Elisabeth entra en souriant et s'assit sur une chaise en face du bureau, d'habitude réservée aux patients, sans se rendre compte de la présence de Rodney sous la table, ni du fait que le médecin avait son pantalon sur les chevilles.

Elisabeth : Carson…

Carson : Co…comment allez vous ?

Elisabeth : J'ai toujours beaucoup de contractions.

Carson : Le médicament que je vous ai donné ne fait pas effet ?

Paraître normal, exactement comme d'habitude, ne surtout pas montrer que tu es terrifié !

Elisabeth : Apparemment non. Mais je suis venu pour une autre raison…

Carson sentit la main de Rodney lui caresser lentement la jambe droite et pâlit.

Carson : Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Il constata, horrifié, que son compagnon avait fait glisser son caleçon le long de ses jambes afin qu'il rejoigne son infortuné pantalon. Très mauvaise idée ça !

Elisabeth : C'est à propos de Radek.

Carson : Oh.

Le « oh » avait été en partie poussé à cause du fait que la main gauche du scientifique venait d'effleurer les parties intimes de l'écossais. Super méga giga mauvaise idée !

Elisabeth : Il s'inquiète dix fois trop à cause du bébé !

Carson : Ah bon ?

Les muscles de Carson se contractèrent et la réponse au stimulus précédemment cité ne se fit pas attendre. Une main fraîche écarta la jambe qui essayait de repousser l' « agresseur » tandis qu'une autre prit à pleine main la verge qui s'offrait à elle.

Elisabeth : Oui, il me reproche de ne pas assez faire attention.

Carson : Ah ?

Mayde, mayde, la langue brûlante de l'astrophysicien venait de caresser sa cible ! Beckett contracta les muscles de son abdomen pour tenter d'isoler les vagues de plaisir qui montaient en lui afin qu'elles n'atteignent pas ses cordes vocales.

Elisabeth : Vous trouvez qu'il a raison ?

Carson : Non !

L'organe buccal ennemi s'était déjà emparé de sa Bastille, et ce « non » était plus un cri à l'encontre de Rodney qu'une désapprobation à l'égard de Radek.

Elisabeth : Vous ne pourriez pas lui parler ? Vous êtes médecin, il vous croira…

Carson : Su…sûrement.

Il essaya vainement de repousser la tête de McKay loin de son entrejambe avec sa main.

Elisabeth : Il devient vraiment insupportable, il me couve trop…

Carson : Nonnonononononononon !

Bien sur, ce cri était destiné à l'homme planqué sous le bureau. Il avait allégrement glissé sa main sous les fesses de Carson et s'était mis à tâter ses orifices naturels.

Carson : Je…je veux dire que c'est une preuve d'amour, il ne faut pas le prendre mal.

Elisabeth : Ca a beau en être, c'est quelques fois étouffant.

Carson : A qui le dites vous !

Il sursauta. Deux doigts venaient de le pénétrer.

La diplomate le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

Elisabeth : Carson, vous êtes sur que tout va bien ?

Carson : Oui, oui, très bien.

Il exécuta un sourire crispé qui s'évanouit quand ces deux doigts commencèrent à onduler en lui. Le canadien prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec ses nerfs, qui n'allaient plus tenir encore longtemps.

Carson : Je…j'ai quelques maux d'estomac, c'est tout.

Il allait tuer Rodney ! Oh, ça, il ne payait rien pour attendre celui là !

Elisabeth : Je dois y aller.

Carson : Oui !

Cette fois, c'était bien à Elisabeth que s'adressait la réponse.

Elisabeth : Bon, eh bien à tout à l'heure.

Carson : Oui, c'est ça, à tout à l'heure !

Elle se leva et sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Carson : Rodney, tu es complètement dingue !

Il se cambra en arrière et se cacha les yeux avec ses mains en gémissant de plaisir.

McKay remonta sa tête le long de l'entrejambe de son compagnon, puis de son abdomen, et de sa poitrine. Il se releva quelque peu et embrassa doucement le médecin.

Carson : Rodney, je t'en supplie, arrête ça ! Arrête !

Les doigts s'enfoncèrent encore un peu plus en lui, ce qui occasionnât un cri.

L'écossais se mit à crier le nom du scientifique jusqu'à ce que Rodney le libère enfin.

Carson essaya désespérément de reprendre son souffle.

Rodney : Tu as apprécié ?

Carson : Pas…devant…tu n'est…qu'un idiot…je…c'était débile !

McKay émit un petit ricanement et embrassa de nouveau Carson. Il se leva, partit verrouiller la porte, et revint en face de la chaise du médecin. Il l'attrapa par les aisselles et le souleva encore pour l'allonger sur le bureau. Il se mit à quatre pattes sur lui et le ré embrassa.

L'écossais lui enleva son t-shirt, son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements et se privât lui même des derniers habits qui lui restaient.

Le canadien s'encastra dans son compagnon, lui faisant crier son prénom encore plus fort qu'auparavant. Il se mit à bouger habilement en lui se qui lui valut quelques griffes dans le dos, tant Carson s'agrippait à lui. Celui-ci se cambra, son corps formant un arc torturé.

Enfin, le petit manége cessa, l'astrophysicien se retira et repris son souffle affalé sur la poitrine de son amant.

Carson : Tu es complètement malade…

Tout en essayant de respirer normalement, Rodney sourit et embrassa Beckett.

°°°

John : Bon. Teyla, ce que je vais te dire est assez difficile, je ne vais pas tourner autours du pot longtemps…

Teyla : C'est à propos de nous, c'est ça ?

John : Oui.

Ferme. Décidé. Il n'était pas un lâche, il allait le prouver.

John : Je crois que ça ne servirait à rien d'aller plus loin.

Teyla : Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

John : Oui.

L'athosienne baissa les yeux, visiblement déçue.

Teyla : Pourquoi ?

John : Oh, ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute, c'est moi. Je suis…enfin, je me suis récemment aperçu que j'étais…

Inspirer, expirer, avouer son homosexualité. Ca ne devait pas être si dur, il l'avait bien fait devant Rodney et Carson !

Oui, mais eux, il savait qu'ils allaient bien le prendre. Il savait qu'ils allaient agir exactement comme avant, et qu'ils allaient comprendre la situation. Mais là…

John : En fait, ce n'est pas toi en particulier, ce sont les femmes en général.

Teyla : Quoi ?

John : Voilà, je ne suis pas…plus attiré par les femmes.

Teyla : Du tout ?

Le militaire hocha la tête négativement.

Teyla : Tu aimes les hommes ?

John : Euh…manifestement…oui.

La jeune femme ravala péniblement sa salive.

Teyla : Dis moi, pour venir dans l'expédition Atlantis, l'ambiguïté sexuelle était un critère de recrutement ?

Le major éclata de rire.

John : Content de voir que tu le prends bien…

Teyla : Tu es comme ça, tu n'allais pas continuer à faire semblant !

John : Merci.

Elle lui sourit.

Teyla : Qu'est ce que tu va faire maintenant ?

John : Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée.

Teyla : On en est tous à peu prés au même point.

John : Sûrement…

°°°

Rodney : Ca ne servirait à rien de l'appeler !

Carson : Bien sur que si, c'est ta sœur !

Rodney : Je suis sur qu'elle ne viendras pas au mariage de toute façon.

Carson : Et pourquoi ?

Rodney : Son mari est à peu prés comme mon père. Homophobe, idiot, réac… Et en plus il boit un peu trop. Et puis déjà que je ne les voie pas souvent.

Carson : Je vais l'appeler quand même si tu ne le fais pas. Tu sais que je suis têtu.

Rodney : Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que tu lui dirais ? « Bonjour Jenny, je m'appelle Carson et je suis le futur mari de votre frère, Rodney. J'aurais voulu savoir si vous et votre charmante famille étiez libre début avril, pour le mariage justement ? »

Carson : Mais c'est évident, c'est à moi de trouver une façon à la fois concise et pleine de tact d'inviter TA sœur à notre mariage !

Rodney : Et bien on a qu'a pas l'inviter et le problème seras réglé.

Carson : Bon, tu n'es pas fâché avec elle à ce que je sache ?

Rodney : Non. Mais son mari n'est pas exactement mon meilleur ami.

Carson : Je te promets de vérifier qu'il n'apporte pas d'arme blanche avec lui. Appelle la !

Juliet : Bon, vous jouez !

Le scientifique soupira et avança son pion dans la pièce miniature représentée sur la table de jeu.

Rodney : Bon, voilà, c'est la cuisinière qui l'a tué dans le poulailler avec la crosse de hockey.

Juliet : Mais c'est pas possible papané, il ni a pas de cuisinière, pas de poulailler et encore moins de crosse de hockey dans le Cluedo !

Rodney : Fichez moi la paix avec ce putain de jeu !

Il se leva et rentra en trombe dans sa chambre. Carson le suivit précipitamment.

Juliet : J'adore les dimanches après-midi en famille…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de ranger le jeu de société.

Pendant ce temps, Beckett était en train de plaider sa cause auprès de son fiancé.

Carson : Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de le faire Rodney McKay.

Rodney : Si tu veux on peut annuler tout aussi !

Carson : Oh, ça suffit maintenant tes enfantillages ! Et Juliet, elle a peut être envie de voir ses cousins aussi, non ?

Rodney : Elle ne les a jamais vus.

Carson : Il y a un début à tout.

Rodney : Tu te vexes parce que je ne te l'ai jamais présentée, c'est ça ?

Carson : C'est ta seule famille !

Rodney : On va devoir aller les voir avant !

Carson : Et alors ?

Rodney : Tu penses qu'on a le temps ? Les préparatifs, le travail, Juliet, tu as inventé une machine à rendre les jours plus longs ou quoi ?

Carson : On trouvera bien le temps. Arrête de stresser pour rien.

Il lui sourit. Le canadien s'assit sur le lit. Carson s'assit à coté de lui et lui prit la main.

Carson : Rodney, s'il te plait…

Rodney : Non.

Carson : Je sais que tu as eu une enfance difficile et que tu préférerais oublier ça, mais c'est impossible. C'est ta sœur mon chéri.

McKay baissa les yeux.

Carson : Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi. S'il te plait.

Rodney : Pour toi ? Qu'est ce que ça t'apporte ?

Carson : J'ai le droit d'avoir envie que ta sœur vienne à notre mariage, non ?

Rodney soupira et se leva.

Rodney : Pour toi alors. Mais tu ne m'auras pas à tous les coups !

°°°

Rodney : Hello ? Mrs Foster ? Jenny Foster ?

/MAMAAAAAN ! C'est pour toi ! Un monsieur /

On entendit quelques petits bruits à l'autre bout du fil et une voix féminine prit le relais.

/Il y a quelqu'un /

Rodney : Jenny ! C'est Rodney !

/Waw, Rodney ! Un revenant…/

Rodney : Navrée de ne pas avoir téléphoné plus tôt…

/On va commencer à s'habituer…/

Rodney : Ca va ?

/Ma foi, oui, très bien. On est en train de fêter le permis de conduire que Joe a eu aujourd'hui./

Rodney : Oh, et bien tu le féliciteras de ma part.

/Je doutes qu'il sache qui tu es. Mon frère bien sur, mais il ne t'as pas vu depuis deux ou trois ans je te rappelles. Il a eu le temps d'oublier ton visage./

Rodney : Merci pour ce reproche à peine dissimulé.

/Ce n'est pas le seul que j'aurais à te faire. /

Rodney : Tu m'en veux toujours de ne pas être venu à l'enterrement de mon cher père ?

/Entre autres./

Rodney : Comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que j'irais ?

/C'était ton père quand même. /

Rodney : Tout le monde me dit que je n'ai pas une notion très commune du mot famille.

/C'est qui tout le monde /

Rodney : Ben c'est Car…Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire /

/Quoi /

Le canadien prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

Rodney : J'ai l'honneur de te demander si toi et ta famille êtes libres le premier week-end d'avril.

/Euh…logiquement oui, pourquoi /

Rodney : Pour aller passer un petit séjour en Ecosse avec quelques connaissances à moi.

/Oui, ok. Mais en quel honneur /

Rodney : Je…

/Tu /

Rodney : Je me marie.

Silence au bout du fil.

/Non, sans blagues ? Tu te maries /

Rodney : Et oui.

/ Mais avec qui /

Rodney : Avec Carson.

/ Attends, Carson…C'est le gars avec qui tu as eu une fille, c'est ça /

Le scientifique sourit.

Rodney : Oui, c'est bien ça.

/ Mais tu vis avec lui depuis combien de temps /

Rodney : Un peu plus de onze ans.

/Longue période d'incubation au virus McKay /

L'intéressé éclata de rire.

Rodney : Tu viendras ?

/Promis./

Rodney : Ca ne poseras pas de problème à…à ta famille ?

/ Tu es mon frère Rod, ils feront avec ! Et puis toi, tu me présenteras la tienne. De famille. De préférence avant le mariage./

Rodney : Pour que tu me donnes ta bénédiction ?

/Quelque chose comme ça. Et puis je meure d'envie de voir ma nièce ! Juliet, c'est ça /

Rodney : C'est ça.

/Elle te ressemble /

Rodney : Surtout au niveau du QI.

Elle éclata de rire à son tour.

/Alors ça marche comme ça /

Rodney : Ok. Je te rappellerais.

/ N'oublies pas, hein /

Rodney: Promis.

Il raccrocha.

°°°

Juliet se leva en sueur. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et son estomac la torturait depuis un peu plus de deux heures. Elle n'aurait peut être pas du manger de les hamburgers que son papané avait préparé aujourd'hui. Il cuisinait effroyablement mal. Depuis plus de onze ans qu'elle expérimentait sa cuisine, elle aurait du s'y habituer, mais non, toujours pas, la cuisine McKaysienne lui procurait encore d'effroyables maux d'estomac.

La jeune fille sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Après s'être humidifié le visage, elle s'observa dans la glace qui trônait au dessus du lavabo immaculé. Juliet Beckett-McKay était un peu plus grande que les filles de son age. Ses cheveux châtains foncé coupés au carré et ses yeux bleus auraient pu en faire un modèle de magazine, si il n'y avait pas eu cette foutu acné qui lui défigurait le visage. Elle avait beau avoir un père médecin, rien n'arrivait à faire disparaître ces boutons rouges qui pointaient sans cesse sur sa peau d'une blancheur presque transparente. Elle était comme Rodney : elle ne bronzait pas au soleil, elle cramait !

Son absence relative de poitrine l'énervait, même si elle savait que cela arriverait sûrement plus tard. Mais elle était surdouée, et les filles de sa classe avaient toutes entre 14 et 15 ans. Juliet aurait préféré crever que d'avouer qu'elle leur enviait leur 85C.

Depuis six mois, elle avait arrêté de jouer. Elle avait pris cette décision subite quand elle avait remarqué que même les petites sœurs de ses copines qui avaient à peu prés son age avaient laissé tomber les ours en peluche et les Barbie. Elle n'avait rien jeté, elle avait juste tout rangé dans un coffre à jouets qu'elle avait caché dans sa penderie. Certains soirs, elle se surprenait encore à ouvrir ce coffre mystérieux, à sortir deux ou trois poupées et à rejouer le film qu'elle avait vu la veille. Elle se sentait alors ridicule et refermait le précieux coffre avec regrets.

Ses papas lui avaient dit qu'elle avait le temps. Mais les parents ne sont jamais pressés de voir grandir leur enfant, surtout si c'est leur enfant unique.

Juliet tourna sur elle même pour s'observer de dos dans le miroir. Et c'est là qu'elle la vit.

Une petite tache rouge marron au bas de sa chemise de nuit. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Elle savait exactement ce que c'était.

Papason avait demandé à Elisabeth de lui expliquer ses choses là. Il avait bien essayé lui même, mais en vain, ces choses là se traitaient entre filles. Remarque : Elisabeth ne s'en était pas très bien sortit, rougissant et proliférant des réponses hésitantes aux questions légitimes de la jeune atlante. Et au jour d'aujourd'hui, cette jeune atlante n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout prête à ça.

Elle sortit en trombe de la salle de bain et s'enferma dans les toilettes. Elle s'assit sur les WC et commença à sangloter. C'était arrivé sans prévenir, sans signe avant coureur, c'était un imprévu et si Juliet détestait bien quelque chose, c'était les imprévus. Elle aurait voulu le prévoir pour pouvoir tout planifié, réfléchir, et profiter de ses derniers jours officiels de petite fille. Elisabeth lui avait dit qu'une fois qu'une jeune fille avait eu ses règles, elle était considérée comme une adolescente.

Elle connaissait bien les adolescentes. Elle devait les supporter à l'école, dans la rue. Elle devait supporter leurs moqueries débiles, supporter leur odeur de transpiration masquée par un déodorant fraîcheur exotique bon marché, supporter leurs discutions terribles sur les garçons, Tom Cruise et les vêtements, supporter la vision de ces peaux grasses et peinturlurées d'épaisses couches de fond de teint et autre blush.

L'adolescente était un boulet stérile et pubère, inintéressant et dangereux, railleur et puant. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être une adolescente, même si cela lui permettait d'augmenter son tour de poitrine !

Elle ôta sa chemise de nuit et inspecta méticuleusement son ventre, ses avant-bras et ses paumes de main. Ils étaient exactement pareil que d'habitude. Rien n'avait changé. Mis à part cette douleur constante dans le bas ventre et cette sempiternelle impression de nausée. Le pire, c'était qu'elle savait qu'elle allait devoir supporter cette souffrance une petite semaine par mois durant les trente-cinq prochaines années. Autant dire une éternité.

Juliet sécha ses larmes tandis qu'un problème technique assez gênant se dressait devant elle. L'inconvénient d'avoir des parents de sexe masculin, c'était qu'il ni avait pas de maman compréhensive à l'armoire pleine de serviettes hygiéniques qui était là pour vous aider.

Elle bourra sa culotte de papier toilette en attendant de faire mieux, se releva et remis sa chemise de nuit souillée, un peu gênée d'avoir grandi si vite.

La jeune fille sortit des toilettes et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de ses papas. Elle appela doucement son papason jusqu'à ce que le médecin, l'air aux trois quarts endormis, vienne lui ouvrir.

Carson : Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Juliet : Je…je peut te parler une seconde s'il te plait ?

Devant la mine inquiète de sa progéniture, Carson referma la porte et partit d'asseoir sur une des chaises de cuisine. Juliet le suivit. La situation était affreusement gênante.

Carson : Ca ne va pas ?

Le cœur de sa fille battait très fort et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Juliet : Papason…je…je crois que…

Elle ravala sa salive et regarda son père, qui visiblement n'avait aucune idée de la gravité de la situation. Quelque part, elle s'en voulait un peu d'être si différente de ses papas. Elle était une fille, et elle allait devoir se débrouiller avec ça.

Juliet : Je crois que j'ai mes règles.

Beckett pâlit. Elle était un peu jeune, certes, mais il aurait du s'y attendre. Même si ça ne représentait pas un véritable changement psychologique, se rendre compte que le petit bébé qu'il avait porté devenait une jeune fille, ça lui faisait peur. Il lui sourit.

Carson : Oh. C'est…c'est super ça.

Juliet : Pas vraiment.

Carson : Pas vraiment ?

Elle fit « non » de la tête.

Carson : Ca va aller ?

Juliet : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Carson : Bon…

Un grand silence s'en suivit. Jusqu'à ce que l'idée du pourquoi sa fille l'avait réveillé lui envahit l'esprit.

Carson : Tu…tu as de quoi…?

Juliet : Non.

Carson : Je vais aller t'en chercher à l'infirmerie…

Il se leva, partit dans la salle de bain enfiler un peignoir et s'apprêta à sortir. Juliet lui attrapa le bras et le regarda dans les yeux.

Juliet : Tu ne le dit à personne, hein ?

Carson : Promis. Même pas à papané ?

Juliet : Non. Je préférerais que personne ne le sache.

Carson : D'accord, comme tu veux ma chérie.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, lui sourit et sortit.

°°°

La flag team était une fois de plus en mission. Teyla et Aiden ouvraient la marche, suivit d'un peu plus loin par John et Rodney.

John : Dites, vous avez parlé à Karl Shlank pour moi ?

Rodney : Oui.

John : Et alors ?

Rodney : Il a l'air ravi.

John : Vraiment ?

Rodney : Vous voulez que je sois honnête avec vous ?

John : Bien sur, quelle question !

Le scientifique s'arrêta de marcher et plongea son regard dans les yeux arc-en-ciel du militaire.

Rodney : Je ne crois pas qu'il soit fait pour vous.

John : Comment vous pouvez savoir ça ?

Rodney : Après le truc qu'on a vécu tous les deux…enfin, à mon avis vous avez besoin de quelqu'un d'autre que de Karl Shlank.

John : Soit. Vous avez quelqu'un en tête ?

Le canadien soupira.

John : Faute de merles, on avale des grives.

Rodney : Mais il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné.

John : Je suis seul depuis douze ans Rodney. J'en ai plus que marre. J'irais parler à Shlank.

Rodney : Comme vous voudrez.

Sheppard et se remit à marcher.

Rodney : Major ?

John : Oui ?

Rodney : C'est une erreur.

John : Votre opinion m'est chère Rodney. Merci. Mais je suis majeur et vacciné, je fais ce que je veux. Sans vouloir vous vexer, la décision n'appartient qu'a moi.

Rodney : Je ne suis pas vexé. Juste inquiet pour vous.

Il rejoignit Teyla et Aiden, laissant John perplexe.

°°°

Rodney : Allez Juliet ! 1563...

Juliet : Euh...pas premier ?

Rodney: Pourquoi ?

Juliet : Divisible par 3. Ca fait 521.

Rodney : Exact. A toi.

Juliet : Papason…10413 ?

Carson : Premier ?

Rodney, Juliet : Nooooon !

Carson : Ca va, ce n'est pas mon truc !

Rodney : Divisible par 9, ça fait 1157.

Carson : Le calvaire de vivre entre deux génies des maths.

Juliet : Arrête, même John y arrive.

Carson : Est-ce que John sait faire un point de suture ? Un soufflet au fromage ?

Rodney : Mais non, toi tu y arrives très bien, c'est bien mon chéri…

Il le poussa du coude en riant.

Carson : Ne fais pas ça en conduisant, tu vas nous faire avoir un accident !

Rodney : D'accord, c'est bon, calmes toi…

Juliet : Papason, pourquoi est ce que tu as peur à chaque fois que papané décide de conduire ?

Carson : Parce qu'il a du avoir son permis dans un paquet de céréales, voilà pourquoi.

Rodney : Je ne conduit pas si mal que ça, tu exagérés.

Carson : Toi ? Tu conduit une voiture aussi mal que tu conduirais un Jumper ! Seulement, il ni a pas de route dans le ciel, et tu ne risque pas de heurter d'autres conducteurs, tandis que là, je nous voit déjà dans le fossé.

Juliet : C'est pas un fossé c'est le lac Ontario.

Rodney : C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir le dernier mot Carson…

Juliet était en train de jouer avec sa console portable à l'arrière de la voiture, Carson se tenait fébrilement à l'accoudoir tandis que Rodney essayait de se rappeler l'adresse exacte de sa sœur.

Rodney : Ca te plait Juliet ?

Juliet : De quoi ?

Rodney : Toronto.

Juliet : Je suis déjà venue.

Rodney : Tu n'avais que cinq ans. Tu t'en souviens ?

Juliet : Pas trop.

Elle éteint sa console et regarda McKay.

Juliet : Tu as grandis là ?

Rodney : Eh oui.

Juliet : Ce n'était pas génial, hein ?

Rodney : Non, en effet.

Juliet : Elle est gentille ta sœur ?

Rodney : Assez, oui.

Juliet : Et son mari ?

Rodney : Je ne l'aime pas trop, mais ne le répètes pas.

L'écossais ricana. Comme si le fait que Rodney haïssait son beau-frère était un secret !

Juliet : Et ses enfants ?

Rodney : Je pense qu'ils sont sympas.

Juliet : Ils ont quel age ?

Rodney : Euh…Joe a dix-sept ans, Andy quinze, Melissa neuf et Sharon cinq.

Juliet : Tu les as déjà vus ?

Rodney : Oui.

Juliet : Tu les vois souvent quand tu vas voir ta sœur ?

Rodney : Non, pas trop. Ca doit faire trois ans.

Juliet : Ils savent que j'existe ?

Rodney : Bien sur ! Je leur ai parlé de toi.

Juliet : Et de papason ?

L'astrophysicien soupira.

Rodney : Derek me l'a allégrement interdit.

Carson, Juliet : Quoi ?

Rodney : Ben oui. Quelque chose dans le genre « si mes enfants apprennent que leur oncle est une pédale, je vous désintègre. »

Juliet : Mais c'est un vieux con !

Rodney : Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Carson : Mais ils vont bien finir pas l'apprendre puisqu'on va se marier !

Rodney : Et oui.

Carson : Ca va être drôle les présentation, je te dis pas…

Il colla son front à la fenêtre et grommela.

Rodney : Oh, ça va, fait pas la tête…

Carson : Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

Rodney : Ca aurait servi à quoi ?

Carson : A rien, mais tu aurais du le faire.

Rodney : Désolé.

Le médecin fut prit d'un doute et fronça les sourcils.

Carson : Il sera là ton Derek ?

Rodney : Ouaip.

Carson : Génial…

Rodney : On arrive…

Il se gara devant la petite maison de briques jaunes…euh non, rouges. Jenny et sa famille n'habitaient pas dans le quartier le plus chic de Toronto, et le jardin mal entretenu ne surpris guère Rodney. La petite famille sortit de la voiture et suivi McKay jusque sur le porche.

Rodney : Prêts ?

Carson : Mais oui, vas y.

Il sonna. Une fillette d'une dizaine d'années en survêtement de sport rose vint leur ouvrir.

Rodney : Hey, Melissa, tu me reconnaît ?

Melissa : Non…

Ok, pas grave, trois ans dans la vie d'une petite fille de neuf ans c'était déjà beaucoup.

Rodney : Je suis le frère de ta maman.

Melissa : Tu viens manger ici aujourd'hui, c'est ça ?

Rodney : Oui.

Melissa : Je vais la prévenir…

Elle rentra dans la maison et revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de Jenny. Celle-ci sourit à la vue de son frère et le serra dans ses bras.

Jenny : Contente de te revoir !

Rodney : Moi aussi.

Il la lâcha et poussa sa famille de la main pour la faire entrer.

Rodney : Donc voici Carson, et Juliet.

Carson et Jenny se serrèrent la main en balbutiant des « enchanté moi de même » puis McKay sœur embrassa sa nièce en souriant.

Jenny : Tu es une très belle jeune fille Juliet.

Juliet : Merci madame.

Jenny : Appelle moi Jenny.

Juliet : Merci Jenny.

Jenny : Entrez donc…

Ils procédèrent et pénétrèrent dans le salon. Derek, Andy, Joe et Sharon les attendaient assis sur la table de salon sur laquelle était posé un gâteau.

Jenny : Alors les jeunes, voici votre cousine Juliet, qui à…onze ans, c'est ça ?

Juliet : C'est ça.

Jenny : Votre oncle Rodney, pas la peine de vous dire son age, et son fiancé, Carson.

On pouvait entendre les mouches voler du coté de l'auditoire. Rodney sourit à ses neveux et nièces, visiblement sans succès.

Jenny : Installez vous, j'ai fait un gâteau au chocolat !

Ils s'exécutèrent, Juliet prenant place à coté de la fillette nommée Melissa, Carson entre elle et Rodney. Jenny découpa le gâteau et servi une part à chacun dans le plus grand silence.

Jenny : Tu es en quelle classe Juliet ?

Juliet : En troisième.

Jenny : Tu es surdouée comme Rodney ?

Juliet : Oui.

Jenny : Andy aussi est en troisième, Joe est en première, Melissa en CM2 et Sharon en maternelle.

Silence de mort, que le scientifique se décida à briser.

Rodney : J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu ton permis Joe ? Félicitations…

Joe : Merci. Ce n'était pas compliqué.

Jenny sourit à Carson et engagea la conversation pour éviter un autre silence pesant.

Jenny : Vous faites quoi dans la vie Carson ?

Carson : Je suis médecin. En fait je travaille dans la même organisation que Rodney. Et vous ?

Jenny : Pas très loin, je suis secrétaire médicale. Derek est au chômage.

Carson : Oh navré.

Sharon se pencha à l'oreille de sa mère et lui dit quelques mots, ce qui la fit rire.

Jenny : Elle demande pourquoi le monsieur parle comme ça !

Le médecin sourit et s'adressa à la petite fille.

Carson : C'est parce que je suis écossais. Ca s'appelle l'accent écossais, c'est assez spécial, je sais. Mais quand je suis arrivé en Amérique du Nord, j'ai trouvé que c'était vous qui parliez bizarrement ! C'est une question de culture…

Melissa : C'était loin où vous habitiez ?

Carson : L'Ecosse ? C'est au nord de l'Angleterre, en Europe. Effectivement, c'est assez loin.

Andy : Eh ! L'écosse, c'est là où ça se passe, le film avec Mel Gibson en jupe…

Carson : Braveheart. Et ce n'était pas une jupe, c'était un kilt.

Andy : Ouais c'est ça ! Trop bien ce film…

Carson : Oui, mais tu sais, on ne vit plus comme ça maintenant, le mode de vie des écossais est le même qu'ici à quelques exceptions prés.

Andy : Vous ne mettez plus de kilt ?

Carson : Seulement pour quelques occasions, la St Andrew par exemple.

Joe : Vous allez vous marier en kilt ?

L'écossais éclata de rire.

Carson : Ma mère me tanne pour, mais je ne pense pas, non.

Sharon : T'as quel age ?

Carson : 47 ans.

Sharon : Et tu écoutes encore ta maman ?

Rodney : Un peu trop à mon goût…

Tout le monde éclata de rire (sauf Derek).

Melissa : Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

Rodney : Plus de onze ans.

Melissa : Et vous vous mariez seulement maintenant ?

Carson : Eh oui, c'est comme ça.

Sharon : Pourquoi vous êtes amoureux ?

Jenny : Sharon, enfin !

Rodney : Non, ce n'est pas grave.

Sharon : Papa il nous a dit que ce n'était pas bien deux messieurs ensemble !

Jenny : Eh bien papa il s'est trompé.

Derek : Tu ne dis pas ça devant les gosses, c'est clair ?

La situation était extrêmement embarrassante.

Jenny : C'est pas le moment Derek.

Derek : Tu bousilles toute l'éducation que je leur ai donnée !

Jenny : Arrête !

Derek : Après tu ne viendras pas pleurer si tes fils ne ramènent pas de filles à la maison…

Rodney : Oh, tiens, nous somment porteurs d'une épidémie maintenant !

Derek : Vous la fermez !

Rodney : On ferait mieux de s'en aller je crois.

Jenny : Non ! Derek va se calmer, et tout va bien se passer.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix.

Jenny : Les enfants, montez jouer avec Juliet, faites connaissance, c'est votre cousine…

Ils obéirent en silence.

Jenny : Bon, maintenant que les enfants ne sont plus là, tu n'as plus de quoi t'inquiéter !

Derek : De toute façon ils vont se rendre à un mariage de pédales, ça changera quoi…

Rodney : Oh, je vous en prie ! Si ça peut leur ouvrir l'esprit…

Derek : Leur oncle est pédé, ça ne peut que jouer une mauvaise influence.

Rodney : J'en ai assez entendu. Jenny, je reviendrais te voir plus tard…

Jenny : Non ! Derek n'a qu'à aller faire un tour.

Derek : Quoi ?

Jenny : Tu te casses, c'est clair ?

Il soupira, se leva et prit sa veste avant de sortir.

Jenny : Désolée.

Rodney : Je savais à quoi m'attendre.

°°°

Ils marchaient en silence dans le parc. Le parc de Toronto, un beau parc, où Rodney avait appris qu'il ne serait jamais une star du hockey sur glace, étant donné que ses premiers essais sur la belle patinoire s'étaient soldés par une entorse.

Il faisait un peu froid, en hiver, à Toronto. Ils étaient habitués. Le paysage verglacé était plutôt beau, bien qu'un peu austère. De toute façon, pour Rodney, Toronto était toujours austère, quelle que soit la saison ou la météo. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa sœur était restée. Il n'avait jamais compris comment elle avait réussis à aimer ses parents, et à rester avec eux. Comme il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son père l'avait choisis lui pour souffre-douleur et pas elle. Il préférait comme ça de toute façon, il préférait souffrir lui même que de voir souffrir Jenny. Il avait toujours voulu la protéger. Sa petite sœur.

Il marchait à coté d'elle et réprimait un besoin enfantin de passer des bras autours de ses épaules. Elle avait été sa seule famille, et elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Elle.

Lui qui avait choisis de conjuguer sa vie au masculin pluriel. Il n'avait jamais rien compris aux filles, même si enfant il demandait des tuyaux à sa petite sœur déjà un peu trop féminine. Il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'elle savait. Pour lui, pour ses affinités. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire, elle avait remarqué de quelle façon il regardait les autres petits garçons. De la même façon qu'elle, avec le même intérêt, la tristesse en plus.

Jenny n'imaginait pas le regard de son frère sans cette part de tristesse, de rêve impossible. Elle ne voulait pas s'avouer que cette part de tristesse n'était pas naturelle, qu'elle avait participé à l'enfer qui avait fait du regard de Rodney ce qu'il était. Quelques fois, elle se sentait coupable d'en vouloir à ses parents, d'autres fois, coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire. Trop petite pour dire à papa d'arrêter de cogner sur son grand frère un peu trop maigre, un peu trop intelligent, un peu trop différent des autres garçons par moments aussi…

La canadienne sourit.

Jenny : Rodney, tu te souviens de la fois où tu t'es enfermé dans les toilettes du club de hockey junior parce qu'ils refusaient de te prendre dans l'équipe, sans même te tester ?

Son frère sourit à son tour.

Rodney : Alors qu'ils t'avaient acceptés sans sourciller, même si tu étais plus jeune que moi…

Jenny : Papa a dû aller te chercher lui même.

Rodney : Je m'en souviens.

Jenny : Tu disais que tu allais faire exploser les vestiaires en mettant une bombe de ta fabrication dedans !

Rodney : J'en étais capable.

Jenny : Je sais. Papa leur a dit que tu regardais trop la télé.

Rodney : Ouais. Et le soir il m'a frappé avec la poile à frire de maman et m'a cassé trois cotes. J'ai du aller à l'hôpital, et il leur a dit que j'avais passé ces tests de hockey et que je m'étais fait mal.

Jenny s'arrêta de marcher et regarda Rodney dans les yeux.

Jenny : Pourquoi tu remets toujours ça sur le tapis ?

Rodney : Pourquoi pas, ça fait partie de l'histoire familiale, non ?

Jenny : Il ni a pas de quoi en être fier.

Rodney : Non, en effet.

Jenny : Je suis désolée.

Rodney : Tu m'as bien dit une centaine de fois que tu étais désolée.

Jenny : Tu pourrais leur pardonner maintenant qu'ils sont morts…

Le scientifique baissa la tête.

Rodney : Ca servirait à quoi ?

Jenny : Je sais très bien que tu n'as « ni dieu ni maître », mais ce serait leur montrer que malgré tout, tu les aimais.

Rodney : Je ne les aimais pas.

Jenny : Arrête Rod…

Rodney : Je ne les respectais que parce que je les craignais.

Jenny : Ne me fait pas croire qu'après que tu sois parti, seule la crainte te faisait les respecter.

Rodney : C'est Carson qui m'a aidé à ne plus avoir peur d'eux. Sans lui, jamais je n'aurais…surmonté ma peur. La phobie de ses propres parents, original non ?

Jenny McKay soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jenny : Le pardon, c'est important tu sais…

Rodney : Ca va, moi aussi j'ai eu des cours de morale, ça m'a suffit.

Jenny : Pourquoi tu refuses une si petite chose ?

Rodney : Pour les pardonner, il aurait fallu des circonstances atténuantes. C'était de la pure méchanceté.

Jenny : Tu n'en sais rien.

Rodney : Je le sentais.

Jenny : Maman ne t'a rien fait, pourquoi tu lui en veux ?

Rodney : Parce que justement elle n'a rien fait. Elle a juste râlé quand papa commençait à me taper dessus, parce que j'étais petit. Trop petit. Et puis elle n'a plus rien dit, elle a laissé faire. Il ni a pas que la violence physique qui compte Jenny, il y a aussi les mots. Elle ne se gênait pas pour m'insulter copieusement, au moins autant que papa. Quand il m'a chassé, elle a acquiescé. Quand il m'a conspué à ton mariage, elle a renchérit. Maman avait beau le détester au moins autant que moi, elle se joignait à lui pour me pourrir la vie. Elle est au moins aussi coupable que lui. Une mère doit protéger son fils, je suis désolé, c'est ce que je pense, et quand je vois des mères dévoués comme par exemple celle de Carson, je ne peut m'empêcher de haïr la mienne…

Jenny : La haine, ce n'est pas bon.

Rodney : Peut être, mais je n'ai jamais appris à refouler ce que je ressentait.

Il releva la tête et sa sœur s'aperçut qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle le prit dans ses bras et sentit à son tour ses glandes lacrymales s'activer malgré elle.

Jenny : Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'était dur de ne rien pouvoir faire…

Rodney : Toi tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal.

Jenny : Comment j'aurais pu faire du mal à mon grand frère adoré ?

L'astrophysicien sourit et s'assit sur un banc. Jenny en fit de même.

Jenny : Celui qui quand j'étais petite me racontait des épisodes de Star Trek, celui qui m'a fait apprendre par cœur le nom des planètes du système solaire, celui qui me consolait au moindre bobo, disait que mes poupons ressemblaient à des porcs, faisait des blagues douteuses sur Winnie L'Ourson, qui s'amusait à me colorier les cheveux en orange avec des feutres de couleur, qui avait fabriqué une fusée spatiale avec le carton d'emballage du canapé du salon et qui m'emmenait visiter d'autres planètes aux noms bizarre…

Rodney : Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi je voulais toujours être monsieur Spock.

Jenny : À la maison, on aurait plutôt eu besoin d'un capitaine Kirk…

Rodney : Je n'ai jamais eu l'étoffe du capitaine Kirk.

Elle posa la main sur sa joue et caressa ses cheveux, de la même couleur que les siens, un peu plus court peut être. Elle sonda ces yeux bleus qui lui étaient familiers et, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, une larme coula sur sa joue.

Jenny : Je suis fière de toi monsieur Spock.

Rodney : De moi ? Pour quelle raison ?

Jenny : Ta vie n'avait pas très bien commencée, mais tu t'es battu. Maintenant tu fais ce que tu aimes, tu as une fille adorable, et tu vas te marier. Peu de gens réussissent à rétablir la balance d'une façon aussi spectaculaire.

Rodney : Elle tangue encore quelques fois.

Jenny : C'est normal…

Il lui sourit, et elle retira sa main.

Rodney : Comment tu trouves ton futur beau frère ?

Jenny : Adorable !

Rodney : Vraiment ?

Jenny : Oui ! Gentil, spontané, plutôt séduisant…

Le scientifique réprima un éclat de rire.

Jenny : Et il m'a l'air plutôt intelligent.

Rodney : Bien sur qu'il l'est.

Jenny : Il a l'air de vraiment beaucoup t'aimer.

Rodney : C'est vrai ?

Jenny : Bien sur !

Elle lui sourit avant de se rapprocher de lui.

Jenny : Et toi tu as l'air complètement gaga de ta fille et de ton jules !

Rodney : Quoi ?

Jenny : Ce que je veux dire c'est que…tu as l'air heureux.

Rodney : Mais je suis heureux !

Jenny : Je sais. Et je suis contente pour toi.

Elle se leva brusquement et rajusta son écharpe.

Jenny : On y va ? Il commence vraiment à faire froid !

Rodney : D'accord.

Il se leva à son tour et la rejoignit sur le sentier de cailloux.

Rodney : Jenny ?

Jenny : Oui ?

Rodney : Tu sais que je t'adore ?

La jeune femme lui sourit à nouveau.

Jenny : Moi aussi Rod, moi aussi…

°°°

Carson : Vous êtes prêts ?

Juliet : Mais oui, allez, sort !

Carson : Bon…

Il sortit de la cabine d'essayage pour voir sa fille et son fiancé éclater de rire. Il était en effet vêtu d'un veston blanc assortit à un pantalon écru qui lui donnait l'air…d'on ne savait pas trop quoi en fait.

Carson : D'accord, j'ai compris.

Il rentra une nouvelle fois dans la cabine pour changer une nouvelle fois de vêtements. Lui et Rodney essayaient (désespérément) de choisir un costume pour leur mariage, sans succès tangible. Il fallait dire que trouver un costume élégant, mais pas trop pour éviter les inévitables « bande de tapettes fringués comme des filles » des indésirables invités, ce n'était pas de la tarte.

Carson : Vous savez quoi ?

Il parlait à l'intérieur de la cabine et son compagnon du faire un effort considérable pour arrêter son fou rire.

Rodney : Quoi ?

Carson : On aurait du demander son avis à Sheppard.

Rodney : Et puis quoi encore, il y connaît quoi en mariage lui ?

Carson : Ce n'est pas une question de mariage, mais d'élégance. Nous deux, en civils, ça donne des horreurs, des couleurs qui, c'est le cas de le dire, ne se marient pas et des vêtements qui ne vont pas ensemble. Lui, au moins, il sait s'habiller correctement.

Rodney : Peut être pas pour un mariage…

Carson ressortit de la cabine et fut accueillit par de grands yeux ronds des deux membres de l'auditoire.

Juliet : Papason ! Ca te va super bien le costume pingouin !

Carson : Ah oui ?

Juliet : Sérieusement, on ne croirait pas comme ça, mais c'est superbe !

Carson : Rodney, tu en penses quoi ?

Pas de réponse.

Carson : Rodney ?

L'intéressé secoua la tête et son visage s'illumina.

Rodney : Tu es magnifique Carson.

Juliet : Profites en papason, tu n'entends pas ça tous les jours !

Le médecin sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

°°°

Carson se réveilla doucement en face d'un plafond immaculé. Bizarre ça. Sa chambre avait un plafond beige. Où était il donc ? Il sentait une main dans la sienne. Rodney sûrement. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir une fine masse de cheveux châtains grisonnants. Il s'était endormi sur le rebord du lit. Peu à peu, Beckett reconnut le décor qu'il parcourrait d'habitude sur ses deux pieds. L'infirmerie. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ?

Carson : Rodney ?

Il secoua un peu son compagnon qui émergea dans un grognement. Celui-ci lui sourit dés qu'il l'aperçu et lui caressa tendrement le front avant de déposer un baisé sur ses lèvres.

Rodney : Comment tu te sens ?

Carson : Un peu vaseux et désappointé de me réveiller dans mon infirmerie, mais à part ça je vais bien…

McKay l'embrassa sur le front et lui sourit à nouveau.

Carson : Que me vaut autant de tendresse ?

Rodney : J'ai eu un peu peur, je n'aime pas quand tu t'évanouis.

Carson : Que c'est il passé ?

Rodney : La même chose qu'il y a une douzaine d'années…

L'écossais se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

Carson : Quoi ?

Rodney : On t'a trouvé inconscient près de la machine qui nous avait permis d'avoir Juliet.

Carson : Oh non…

Tout lui revint en mémoire. Il était venu voir ladite machine comme souvent, sans savoir pourquoi, songeant à tout ce qu'elle lui avait apporté, réfléchissant au désir de Rodney d'avoir un deuxième enfant. Et puis, comme hypnotisé, il s'était approché d'elle et l'avait effleuré, avant de s'évanouir.

Carson : Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Pourquoi !

Rodney : Il n'y a que toi qui puisses savoir.

Carson : Et c'est sur, j'ai vraiment…la possibilité de faire des enfants…encore ?

Rodney : Eh oui, encore…

Carson : C'est une malédiction.

Il se cacha le visage des mains et une envie de se taper la tête contre les murs le prit soudainement. Puis, il sentit Rodney libérer ses yeux et l'embrasser de nouveau.

Rodney : Moi j'appellerais plutôt ça une bénédiction.

Carson : Pardon ?

Rodney : On pourrait reconsidérer notre projet d'avoir un deuxième enfant…

Carson : Rodney…

Il posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

Carson : On en a déjà parlé.

Rodney : Ok, tu dis qu'avoir en enfant par ce biais n'est pas très naturel, mais tu ne veux pas adopter non plus, alors on fait quoi ?

Carson : Rien. Juliet nous suffit.

Rodney : Peut être a toi, mais moi j'ai envie d'avoir d'autres enfants.

Le canadien se redressa sur un coude et contempla les yeux de Beckett.

Rodney : Si tu n'en voulais pas d'autre, alors pourquoi tu a touché cette machine une nouvelle fois, hein ?

Carson soupira. Il n'avait rien à répondre à cette question, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui avait pris. Mais il savait qu'un autre enfant…Bien sur ça faisait horriblement mal, bien sur cet enfant aurait les mêmes problèmes que Juliet vis-à-vis de la société, il ne voulait pas endosser cette responsabilité.

Carson : Mon amour, on se marie dans moins de 9 mois, ce n'est pas le moment !

Rodney : Après le mariage tu prétextera un rendez vous chez le coiffeur ? Ou chez le notaire ? Et ensuite tu diras qu'on sera trop vieux pour ça ? Tu trouveras toujours une excuse de toute façon ! On devrait profiter de la chance qui nous est donnée.

Carson : Tu me vois expliquer mon ventre rond à la cérémonie ?

Rodney : De toute façon, tu ne veux pas, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à essayer de te convaincre, tu es têtu comme une mule…

Il se leva mais le médecin le retint par le poignet.

Carson : Je te promets d'y réfléchir.

Rodney lui sourit faiblement et caressa le dos de sa main.

Rodney : Fais comme tu le sens.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant Carson à ses lamentations.

°°°

_**A SUIIIIIIIVRE ! Soyez patient(es) ! Et laissez des reviews SVP !**_


End file.
